Bluebeard
Bluebeard is a major character and antagonist in the Dark Parables bonus game, Trusty John and King Bluebeard. He was the king of Kokkino and ultimately responsible for the downfall of Prasino. He is based off of the eponymous character in the French folk tale Bluebeard. Appearance and Personality Bluebeard is a portly man with dark brown hair and a dark blue beard and mustache. He has a large nose and dark eyes. He wears red regal robes with gold armor detailing. Bluebeard was once an honorable man, but entering his father's Forbidden Chamber cursed him so that only one thing mattered to him - the lifeless image of the Sea Goddess kept within that chamber. As a result, he was a heartless man who killed others without a care. History Bluebeard was the son of an honorable king of the Kingdom of Kokkino. When his father passed, Bluebeard took the throne and enjoyed all of the trappings of kinghood. However, his father's advisor and chancellor, Trusty John, took great steps to make certain that Bluebeard never stepped foot inside of the dead king's Forbidden Chamber. Bluebeard didn't take kindly to being told where he could and could not go within his own kingdom, so Bluebeard found a way to get rid of Trusty John. He sent him to the neighboring Kingdom of Prasino to act as a spy there. As soon as the chancellor was gone, Bluebeard immediately went to the Forbidden Chamber to see what was inside of it. Inside the Chamber, Bluebeard found nothing but a beautiful portrait of the Sea Goddess, Thalassa. He immediately fell in love with the enchanted portrait, which clouded his mind and judgement with an obsessive adoration for the goddess herself. Unfortunately, Bluebeard's wife Heloise grew curious about what was inside the Chamber her husband spent so many hours in. Eventually, she took an opportunity to sneak into the Forbidden Chamber - and was shocked at what she found. Her husband was not pleased with her betrayal. He murdered her and left her remains in the Chamber with the portrait. Bluebeard married three more times - and each time, the same thing would happen. His wife would eventually be driven to sneak into the chamber out of curiosity, and Bluebeard would murder her for the betrayal. All four of his wives' skeletal remains were left entombed in the chamber with the portrait, each with a golden plaque above her head, proclaiming her betrayal and that she is now as silent and lifeless as the portrait she hated. Over time, the Kingdom of Kokkino deteriorated. The people fled from their mad king and Bluebeard, in turn, grew even more mentally unhinged. Trusty John, unaware of these changes in his home kingdom, continued playing his role in the downfall of Prasino. One day, two of the young princesses of Prasino were exploring too close to Kokkino and were spotted by Bluebeard. He abducted them both, planning on holding them until Prasino agreed to surrender to Kokkino. He stashed Princess Daphne in a fishing net in the Forgotten Cave and kept Princess Theresa in his own chambers, inside a water tank that would eventually fill and drown her. The two young girls were saved by Trusty John, who had only returned to Kokkino to tell Bluebeard of his success in ensuring Kokkino's victory over Prasino. Furious over this betrayal, Bluebeard punched John and took him to the Forbidden Chamber, leaving him there to die. Shortly after, the entire kingdom of Kokkino was wracked with explosions. The earth below it rumbled and gave way. The entire kingdom fell into the sea, drowning anyone who managed to survive through the explosions and falling debris. Bluebeard is assumed to have died along with any other living souls still in the Kingdom of Kokkino at the time. Relevant Parables The Jealous King (from Trusty John and King Bluebeard) Bluebeard's father, an ancient Kokkino king, was renowned as a just and honest ruler. He had only one secret, shared with not one other soul: his Forbidden Chamber. The chamber held a painting of the beautiful Sea Goddess that he worshipped and adored all his life. Before he died, he made his adviser swear an oath that his son should never enter the room; if he did, a curse would befall the entire kingdom. As soon as the throne was his, Bluebeard sent his father's adviser to Prasino as a spy, hoping to gain knowledge of the enemy kingdom's secret weapon. The adviser had barely left the palace, when Bluebeard entered the Forbidden Chamber. As his father had foretold, the beauty of the Sea Goddess in her portrait clouded his mind and his judgment. He married four times - taking the life of each young wife when she discovered the forbidden room. Bluebeard's kingdom slowly deteriorated, along with his sanity. Relationships * Trusty John (chancellor) * Queen Heloise (first wife) * Queen Eleonore (second wife) * Queen Isaure (third wife) * Queen Judith (fourth wife) Gallery bluebeard video.jpg|King Bluebeard of Kokkino Bluebeard punch.jpg|Bluebeard Punches Trusty John Bluebeard dragging cassius.jpg|Bluebeard Drags John to the Chamber bluebeard portrait.jpg|Portrait of Bluebeard fallen bluebeard statue.jpg|Fallen Bluebeard Statue statue of bluebeard.jpg|Statue of Bluebeard bluebeard figurine.jpg|King Bluebeard Figure heloise and eleonore.jpg|Wives 1 and 2: Heloise and Eleonore isaure and judith.jpg|Wives 3 and 4: Isaure and Judith bluebeard apartment.jpg|Bluebeard's Grand Apartment kb forbidden chamber.jpg|The Forbidden Chamber raven chest.jpg|Bluebeard's Raven Chest bluebeard diary front.jpg|Bluebeard's Diary with Crest Kb opening video.jpg|Bluebeard's Letter to Trusty John Kb ransom note.jpg|Bluebeard's Ransom Note bluebeard diary.jpg|Bluebeard's Diary Entry bluebeard love letter.jpg|Bluebeard's Love Letter bluebeard scroll.jpg|Scroll About Bluebeard kb soldier entry.jpg|Soldier's Journal Entry About Bluebeard Category:Characters